Evil Fun: A Queen Sookie Story
by GaijinVamp
Summary: After 200 years of marriage,Queen Sookie craves some excitement. Warning! Definitely M. AU/OC


A/N:Sookie, Pam and Eric belong to Charlaine Harris. I hope they're having fun hangin' out with me.

A/N:Whoopin' big thanks to Txone my superlative Beta. Any errors you see are mine, because I'm always tweaking.

A/N: This story is dedicated to Scattered21, who teased me into my expanding my smut writing competence.

Evil Fun: A Queen Sookie Story

How fast can people get bored with a marriage? There's the infamous "Seven Year Itch". If you're married 25 years, is that enough time to look elsewhere? At 50 years, you probably don't care any more, unless you're a vampire.

What if you've been married 200 years? What if you and your mate are still in love, fuck like rabbits, have screaming orgasms almost every night, can you still get bored? Is it cheating if you sleep with a former lover who looks like a twin to your husband? Does it count if your husband joins in?

How fast can Queen Sookie's mind run? Is she sure she wants to do this? She's not bored, per se, she just wants a little adventure. Safe adventure, so she and Eric can go home and not guilt each other about it for the next hundred years.

She'd had sex with Leif many times over the years when they were comrades in arms, and "friends with benefits". She was always attracted to him, but after meeting Eric, and finding out their history, she never thought that she would desire anyone else. But here it was, and they had been married 200 years now. The country, no, the entire world was a different place. But she, Eric, Pam and Leif endured, and were still here.

When the vampires had taken over the US government, many people had complained and there were uprisings everywhere. But once they had cut out the heart of the insurrection, the FOTS, the other haters fell into line like the sheep that they were. Americans, she realized will believe anything if you put on a genial face, or shake some tits at it. Look at that president they had at the beginning of the twenty-first century, she could hardly remember his name anymore, but she remembered the state of disorder in which he left the country. The next president tried to fix it, but the people had too many prejudices and too much hatred to let him do his job. After that it just went downhill, as the rich formed an oligarchy, and passed the presidency back and forth between them. The poor became enslaved. Not the formal slavery that ended with the Civil War, but enslaved because they had no alternative, and had to work constantly, just to pay for the basics in their lives.

Those same people said that vampires had no hearts, and couldn't love. But after the vamps fixed New Orleans, then took over the mess at Ground Zero and got that cleared up, people started turning to them for answers to other long standing questions. Having a long term view of history, something the powerful in Washington lacked, gave vampires an edge, and an ability to get things done. Glamouring problems away was also occasionally helpful.

So the Queen sat and looked at her husband in the world that they ran. She saw a good man, a tender lover, her life's companion. But she wanted more, after so many years of peace, she craved danger, a good fight, some bloodlust, and some evil sex.

* * *

Sookie and Pam were holding a summit. They had to find a way to convince one stubborn and unyieldingly heterosexual male vampire to partake in a sexual three-way with her and an old friend. She knew she'd have less problem convincing Leif, who was around 1,200 years old, and had seen and done everything.

"I don't see why they'd have a problem doing each other, it would be almost like masturbation, they look so much alike," Pam mused.

"You know Eric would never..." Sookie sighed.

"I know! Plus, he wouldn't touch me, of course. He considers me his sister, so that's incest. A serious taboo. So I'm out." Pam pouted.

"How can we convince him that it will add spice and fun, evil fun, to our lives?" Sookie asked her best friend and second-in-command.

"I think we need to start with a situation that will cause him to have those feelings. I don't think we'll have a problem with Leif, he's been there with you before, it's Eric who's the problem," Pam was thinking out loud. "He's only been a vampire for 193 years. Did he never have the uncontrollable wildness that newborns get?"

"Yes, but he got over it fast, since I fucked his brains out every night," Sookie grinned at the memory. "He drank human blood, thank all the gods. He wasn't a pussy about it, he'd seen donors for the years he lived with us. And he doesn't have problems drinking away from home when he goes on his history expeditions. But he doesn't fuck anyone but me."

"Still?" Pam raised one eyebrow.

"Still." Sookie affirmed.

"That's a problem," Pam was back to thinking again.

"Not really. I don't want anyone else to have him. I just want to have the two of them together. A Sookie Sandwich!" the Queen was gleeful as she thought of the possibilities.

"You are wicked, my Queen," Pam added with a smirk.

"All this goodness is a little boring. I'm 800 years old now. Maybe we could role play him into it? Save the medieval maiden from the evil knight, then they can both throw down," Sookie suggested.

"What if we set up a theatrical performance, instead of role play? Performance Art, they called it in the 20th century. There could be a big fight, then when the three of you are filled with bloodlust, you can have your way with them. We could let Leif into the plan. He won't have any scruples, and he can help push Eric over the edge," planning this was fun, Pam thought.

"I don't want anyone killed just so I can get laid, Pam," Queen Sookie was careful of her Queenly reputation.

"No, My Lady, no innocents will be harmed in the making of this theatrical piece," but Pam was more pragmatic. She'd find some creatures that no one cared about, who they could kill.

* * *

Queen Sookie's POV

Everything was in place for the play. I thought of Hamlet, "Good my lord, will you see the players well bestowed?" My two players were certainly very well bestowed, and our little play might not "catch the conscience of the king", but hopefully, it will remove his conscience, and I will see all.

I had set up a fencing match between Eric and Leif outside, using the excuse that we could use the unevenness of the terrain instead of the practice room. It would be fun for us to spar together in a more realistic situation. It was night, of course, and we see as well in the dark, as in the day.

Eric and Leif sparred for about 15 minutes, not really enough to work up a sweat. Both were using their Viking spathas, and I thought things were too even, so I joined and started to fight against the two of them, my quickness, and smooth moves, with the katana made up for the power of the spathas being wielded by such large men. It was still each of us against the other two, with all of us pulling back to avoid killing each other.

Suddenly and quietly, a band of vampires moved up from the river coming towards us. There were 30 of them, all sentenced to die. This way, it was promised, they would go down fighting. In our culture, this was a big deal. Vampire justice was usually swift, harsh and final.

Eric and Leif noticed them coming at the same time and went into serious fighting mode. They hissed, their fangs came down, and Eric moved to protect me. I, however, didn't need protecting, and was looking for a fight.

The first wave of vamps looked like some of the meanest, biggest and nastiest beings I've ever encountered. I knew them to be rapists and murderers, and I didn't want them back on the streets at any time. Leif and I had fought together many times, but it's been peaceful since Eric and I had met, so we really didn't know each other's capabilities outside of practice.

As the first wave reached us the next group left the mass and started circling around to the right towards our backs. Then the rest of them followed, with half circling to our left and the remainder rushing up to reinforce the vamps in front of us. Instead of letting Eric defend me, Leif and I turned our backs to each other, and I pulled Eric to form a triangle. Leif and I were smiling, Eric hadn't caught the feeling yet, he was too untried. By then I didn't notice any thing else because the vamps had caught up with us.

A tall black haired vamp with multiple tattoos, came at me with a long sword and shield. His swing was powerful, but too slow and I ducked out of the way. As I came up, I jumped to his right and sliced to the right through his neck. One down. Out of the corner of my eye I saw another vamp rush at me from the back. His sword arm was stretched out in front of him to spear my body, and I wouldn't have seen him coming if I were still in my original position. It didn't take much to step back and let his own momentum drive him past me. I kept my sword moving in a circle and another head fell at my feet. I didn't have time to look and see how the boys were doing, but I wasn't worried about Leif, only Eric was untested in real combat.

Two vamps came towards me together, and instead of panicking and trying to run, as they expected, I stood my ground. I jumped up, and while in the air, propelled myself forward, so that I flew over their heads, when I landed, their surprise had slowed them just the millisecond that I needed. I held my katana in both hands, and took both their heads on one swing.

It seemed that I wasn't thought to be much of a danger, because I had a moment's peace to look around. Someone didn't do their research! The majority of attackers were surrounding Leif and Eric. They were back to back, and both doing excellent jobs, but the pile of ash around Leif was taller. I decided to help Eric, and attacked the vampires fighting with him, trying to work closer to him. Before they discovered I was attacking them from their backs, I managed to slice the heads off another two criminals. I also had a good view of Eric as he fought with the remaining vamps.

Eric was slicing with his spatha as efficiently as Leif. If he couldn't reach a neck, he was slicing down a body, or cutting off an arm. His height and reach were advantages when attacking the upper body, but he couldn't reach down to slice through legs without putting himself at risk. If you disable an opponent's legs, they're helpless, so I decided I could help him there, and started cutting my way through a forest of legs. My katana was kept sharp enough to pass through bone, but I usually have to practice this maneuver with straw dummies. I wondered if I had ordered enough opponents. We were going through the 30 that we had very quickly. I wanted a strong blood lust developed, a bonfire, not a candle.

I reached Eric's side and saw him smile at me as he took another head. I turned to look at Leif, and he had that big shit-eating grin he always had in battle. He took so much joy in fighting and fucking, it was exhilarating to watch him. I moved between them so we formed a triangle again, and methodically worked towards my goal, a triangle in bed.

I was exultant. I looked at the two exceptional men I had fought with, and saw the bloodlust in both their eyes. This was what I wanted, and my own lust radiated back at them. I turned first to Eric, and kissed him with the passion that the fight had awakened in me. He drew me into him, devouring me with his mouth, and pressing his already rigid erection against my body. Leif stood by watching, and I reached my hand to him too. I pulled back from Eric, and turned my head towards Leif. I twitched up my eyebrow at Eric in a question, and he gave me his infamous smirk back. It was a GO! Pulling Leif to me, I reached over and kissed him with the same ardor that the battle had aroused. We were all covered with blood, ash, dirt and sweat, and I wanted to get their clothing off as fast as possible! We sped to the door that led to the privacy of the basement room. The lust made me fly faster than they could run. They caught up with me as I opened the door.

* * *

In the 200 years that Eric and I had been together, the basics hadn't changed in the room where we first made love. The locks were different, as were the communicators and the viewers. But the big bed was still the most comfortable thing on which to sleep and make love, and a shower was still the best way for lovers to come clean. With the world wide water shortages, we only rarely filled the spa, perhaps tonight would be one of those occasions.

With care that was almost comical, we all put our swords down at the entrance to the room. It seemed that neither man knew who should start. I was Queen, so I did. I reached a hand over to each of them, and ripped off their shirts. They both growled and reached for mine, but Leif (who was more experienced), dropped his hand and stripped off my pants instead. I tried the one handed approach again to their pants too, but Leif had already removed his. That left me with Eric's, and they came off with satisfying ease. I had thought this out beforehand, for now I was hardly thinking at all, that I would try to make this as easy as possible for Eric, so it was to him I offered my mouth for a kiss. He reached for my mouth and pulled my body to his at the same time. His hands were all over me, stroking my back, leading down to kneading and rubbing my ass. His immense cock was pressing against me, throbbing into my belly.

Eric was a competition winning kisser, but Leif knew other things to do instead of standing by and watching. He came from behind and wrapped his arms around my body, caressing my breasts. His erection felt enormous between us, rubbing up and down my rear cleft. Sandwiched between the two men I was going crazy only minutes after we started. I tried to move us to the bed, but the men refused to change positions. I tried to reach Eric's cock, but he grabbed my arms and kept them captive. Leif's hands moved down the front of my body to my cunt and insinuated his fingers inside. I almost came at that moment, but the men seemed to have decided what to do with me, and to take the power out of my hands.

Leif removed his fingers while Eric raised me up, then thrust me down onto his cock. He turned us against the wall, and started pumping into me, slamming me against the wall with each push. It was bloodlust at its most basic, and what I craved. Leif stood back and watched as Eric drove me to my first orgasm of the night, and then the second. Eric came inside me with a roar, only slightly deflated.

But Leif was too excited to be put off any longer. He put a hand on my shoulder, as if asking permission, and Eric lifted me off of his still rigid member, handing me to Leif with a smile that I never thought I'd see. Leif put me on my stomach over the edge of the bed, and without any foreplay, shoved into me from behind. I was ready for him, and I remembered his smell and touch. I didn't realize I had missed him so much. The first time was fast, too fast, for me to climax. He had already been on the verge when Eric entered me. But the second time was less frenzied. He pumped all the way into me, reaching my cervix, then withdrew more slowly so I could feel every inch of him. It didn't take long for that movement to bring us to a mutual pounding orgasm, screaming as we came.

Leif pulled out and lifted me to the center of the bed. He laid down on one side of me, and motioned to Eric to lie on the other. Leif leaned over and kissed me, his tongue doing a distantly familiar dance. Eric suckled my breast and the lightning went direct to my center when he gently nibbled it. My hips shot up into the air between them, and I felt two large hands holding me down, one on each side. Eric started kissing and nibbling his way down my body and I moaned through Leif's mouth. Leif didn't seem to mind that Eric was getting me so worked up. His free hand wound itself into my hair, where he pulled and released in rhythm with his kisses. Eric reached my clit, and sucked it into his mouth, which made me shriek. He released it and started licking softly around it, suckling it randomly, always taking me by surprise. I was getting closer to letting go, and couldn't keep my body under control. I was twisting and tossing with such force, that Leif threw his hand over my body to keep me from losing both of them. With hardly a second between his lips and his cock, Eric drove into me and started me on another orgasm that didn't seem to stop. He bit into my shoulder and his cum shot into me.

Leif had the benefit of my mouth on his during this, with me pulling his tongue in rhythm with Eric's pounding, and I thought he should reap its benefits elsewhere too. When Eric released me I turned to Leif and moved down his body until my mouth reached his penis. I took the head into my mouth and I held it in my mouth for a moment, the scent and taste familiar from so long ago. I grasped my hands around the bottom of his shaft. Even as a vampire, I couldn't get his entire length into my mouth and down my throat. Leif's hands fisted into my hair as I licked the length of the underside, going softly around the glans. I felt him get even stiffer as my hands reached down to his balls and lightly squeezed them, before moving my hands back to his shaft. I went up and down, sucking on the tip each time I pulled up. Each time I did that, I heard a little grunt that pleased me. I moved faster, taking as much as I could into my mouth. I was on my knees leaning over Leif when suddenly I felt Eric push himself into me from the rear. He matched my rhythm and I was getting more excited as I worked Leif with my lips and hands. I felt Leif stiffen and shout my name as he spilled his seed into my mouth. Then Eric pushed me with his weight, and I fell across Leif's body as Eric pounded into me. Our hands were on the bed to the left of Leif, my body was over his, and Eric was pounding into me on his right. My body was raised by being over Leif's body, so it was easier for Eric to drum into me. I grabbed something as I gave into the passion. I think it was Leif's butt and torso. I came again, screaming Eric's name, as he did, screaming mine. We both collapsed on Leif. Sated for the moment.

It was almost daybreak and I didn't want Leif to leave. I was full of cum and we were all covered with body fluids, and needed to wash. I suggested showers, but added that I had to check in with Pam, about this evening's business, instead of joining them. Leif showered first alone, then Eric, while I talked to Pam. I asked her if she'd like to join us for the day's rest, but as cozy as it sounded, she thought she'd leave me alone with my two lovers, and let me any handle "morning after" problems that arose, by myself.

I got up and went into the shower. I had just soaped up my hair when Eric joined me.

"My love?" he didn't sound as cock-sure as he usually did, and I didn't like that.

"Yes, my husband," I answered in a low voice.

"Umm...Are you alright?" he asked hesitantly.

"Eric, my love, what are you asking me?" I thought, let's cut to the chase.

"About this night's activities...how do you feel about them?

"I feel fully satisfied, my love. How do you feel?" I hoped I wouldn't hear anything too bad.

"Exhilarated! I finally understand 'bloodlust'! The storm of feelings, the urges, the things it makes you able to do. When I saw those vamps coming to attack us, I felt the rage rise within me, like a beserker! I wanted to kill them all! Then when it was over, the lust took command and I wanted to fuck you until we both passed out. When you asked me to include Leif, I had a moment of surprise, but then I saw him as my comrade, and it seemed natural that we work off our lust together," Eric was thinking while he said this.

"Yes, my love, that's what it's like! We never had the chance to experience it together, so I created it for us. I wanted Leif to be with us, so it would be more like a battle," I tried to explain. "It's been so peaceable for the past 200 years, I thought we needed a little excitement."

I stretched up to kiss him, so he couldn't ask any more questions. It was late, I still hadn't washed the night's leavings off my body, and morning was coming quickly. The sweetness of his kiss reminded me of the love between us, that would last through any real world battles we might face.

'Dearest, let me finish washing so we can go to our rest. We can talk more tomorrow," I beamed at him. He, too, had reveled in the night.

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, then picked up another for me. He waited while I quickly sluiced off the night's remains, and then wrapped me in his arms to dry. Another sweet kiss and we walked together into the bedroom where Leif was waiting on one side of the bed. I climbed into the middle, drawing Eric after me. Eric and I spooned as we always did, and Leif turned to face me, his hand stroking my face. Now I had the shit-eating grin on my face, and I believe it stayed there all day.


End file.
